Rewarded Solutions
by Amethyst Grey
Summary: Luis did not know of any better way to spend an evening than doing Math homework. CornyLuis


**Disclaimer: **If you readers have been keeping in touch with my past one-shots, then you would know that I do not own Ironside. My first few attempts to _persuade _Holly Black have failed.Now first of all, I can proudly say I was lost in my journey to Moon in a Cup, to visit Corny and Luis. I heard their coffee was good. Note the past tense, _was lost_. I'm on the back of a truck carrying green apples. I found this particular one shaped like a eggplant... Also my loyal readers, (CORNY/LUIS FANPEEPS UNITEE!) I am half way done through my next one shot. Keep an eye out for it!

* * *

Well he did promise Dave.

He promised Dave a lot of things: better clothes for the winter, Never every month to keep their anxiety at bay, food that was not nicked from the grocery store,…

Going back to school was one of them. His little brother had never taken him seriously when Luis swore this, but proofs that he did keep that promise were the random papers and books from the community college scattered about the floor. He sifted through the pages to find a blank sheet of paper to start his favourite subject, Math. A hint of smile touched scarred lips, defining the loveliness of their shape.

Literacy tickled his fancy; he enjoyed formatting paragraphs to express himself in words, and then deciding which words fit what he was saying the best. Biology was a subject where he was able to dissect forms of life into categories he found fitting, where the Fae's wilderness was simplified. It amused him that because of the Fae folk's interference--souring milk for their amusement--had caused humans to research and discover bacteria. He found that Philosophy fairly easy and was always the first to voice his opinions. Because he has had first-hand experience in weaseling the pair of them out of trouble, he was quite familiar in Law.

But out of all these courses, he finds that his favourite would still be math. Questionably, parabolas, trigonometry, and algebraic questions,… one would think of him a fool or a math genius. Truth be told, he was neither.

Weekends were spent at Stone household, his mother's warm fussing and concerned questions on the progression of Moon in a Cup. But tonight was a Tuesday night. And on these days, Luis would make them a simple, but fulfilling dish. Corny, absolutely rubbish in the kitchen, made them cups of coffee.

After dinner, they retreated to their respectable bedrooms above the café. He found that he liked leaning his back against the mattresses of the bed while working on the floor, piles of paper surrounding him. His essay he had been working on, tucked aside in favour of his math text book. Open to the specific page, he busily solved the first few questions.

He glanced at the clock, 8:33. Corny should come to him any minute.

While Luis retreated into their sleep quarters, his boyfriend would set off to his room full of junk and computers he insisted on fixing to feel competent in something. On some days, Luis would settle down on a nearby chair with a good book, stealing peeks at meticulous hands.

Padded feet made muffled sounds against the wooden floor, but Luis heard them anyway. He masterfully converted his countenance into something that mixed with frustration and aggravation, just in time for his boyfriend to slip into room.

Luis added to his act by eyeing his math textbook distastefully. Corny settled wordlessly on the mattress so Luis rested in between his legs. They shifted to get comfortable; their routine well practiced. Leisurely, Luis kissed Corny's agreeable lips, hoping to convey his annoyance.

Corny broke the kiss so he could trail kisses onto the exposed neck, pushing back heavy braids.

"Ah… if you continue like that I won't be able to finish my homework."

"I imagine you using a pencil with no led will also get you _very _far, indeed."

Caught. It sucks to have an observant companion sometimes. Luis clicked the end of the pencil repeatedly to force a new piece of led out, sheepishly returning to his homework. He finished the latest question and looked at his boyfriend, hoping the pleading on his face was endearing enough.

Corny smiled wryly, but complied and gave a tantalizing kiss. Lingering, he suckled at Corny's bottom lip before working on the next question.

Finished, and then automatically searched for Corny's warm mouth.

Completed, and then another addicting act of affection.

Almost done, and then gazed at the Corny with coy smile and once again devoured his partner's mouth, teeth and tongue used.

"You haven't finished that last question." Corny accused, murmuring against his supple mouth.

"I need encouragement."

"You and your excuses. I'm quite sure you know how to add ten and ten."

"Will you help me?" Luis leered, bringing a hand to cup the back of Corny's head to deepen the kiss. Math really was his favourite subject.


End file.
